Disposable cooking bags in which food can be cooked are well known, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,089 and 4,412,482. Devices for holding or manipulating hot foods have been proposed, starting for example with the utensil described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,974, the food pouch holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,757 and the food bag holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,469.
A problem associated with these utensils is that a hot food bag needs to be manipulated in such a manner that, after the food inside is cooked, the bag must be opened by cutting it and then turned upside down to dispense the hot cooked food. This either requires excessive manual handling of the hot bag, an uncomfortable thing to do, or holding the hot bag with a clamp to then sever a part of the bag with a scissor to form a discharge opening.